Love and War in the Dragon Family
by XellossLina
Summary: A crimson haired woman seeks out Yona with a message of a new threat on the horizon, at the same time the Princess' growing feelings for her guardian and dragons can no longer be ignored as she finally acts on them, embracing the Dragon Harem Queen she is. Many different pairings be warned Lemons will be ahead! Vote for your favorites in the reviews!
1. Prologue

" _From the day I was born my life was forfeit…. That's what my father always told me. Valerie, your life is for me to decide and decide alone he would say…"_

The crimson haired woman with blue eyes smirked as she watched the guards from the crow's nest of the ship she was on. She clung a blonde haired woman next to her as she did. "… But I always was the type to rebel, which is why I'm here now. Cia, was it?"

The scared blonde timidly nodded. "Yes… But how are we going to get out of here? There are men all over and…"

Valerie chuckled and placed a finger over her mouth. "The gods are on our side my dear… And they have chosen for you to be saved this night." She drew her blade and smirked. "Time for some fun, hold on tight."

Cia nodded, wrapping her arms around the redhead from behind as Valerie cut a rope and used it to glide down. "Looking for me, boys?"

"There you are!" one of the men growled, drawing his sword. "Valerie get your ass back here and behave like Master DJ wants!"

"Oh please, hasn't father learned by now he can't even keep me captured?" Valerie sneered, lifting a pole with her leg and using it to whap the man in the face. "You morons can never keep up with my sister, let alone me. He should know by now to send someone more confident."

"Get her!" another growled, as about a dozen pirates leapt to attack her at once.

"Oh dear, going up!" Valerie tugged the rope again, swinging across to the front of the ship, Cia screaming the whole way as they landed. "Sweetie, I need you to jump. Now."

"What?!" Cia cried, looking at her scared.

"Trust me." Valerie said with a smirk, pulling the girl's arms off her as she kicked her towards the dock, right were the ship had anchored for the night. "Sorry!" she said, kicking another man with a sword down as she did, while dodging another blade.

"You little bitch I'll get you!" one of the men growled, right at the crimson haired woman kicked him under the belt.

"Please you boys are a joke." Valerie narrowed her eyes, expertly dodging each one. "And an easy read." She smashed her elbow into the chest of the one sneaking up behind her. "Didn't father warn you about my curse?" she then did a backflip, right onto the dock and helping Cia to her feet. "Come dear we must run."

"But where to?" the scared woman asked as they rushed through the city.

"Kouka Kingdom." Valerie answered. "… My destiny with the Crimson Dragon awaits me there…"

* * *

Out in the distance, Princess Yona for some reason at that moment looked up at the sky, as if something was calling to her.

"Something wrong, Yona Dear?" her Green Dragon, Jae-ha asked.

"… I don't see anything." The Blue Dragon, Shin-ah searched out where the princess was looking.

"She's probably just daydreaming or hit her head." Her guardian Hak joked.

"Lightning Beast this is no time to be making jokes!" the White Dragon, Kija growled.

"This is too early for you guys to be fighting…" the boy genius, Yoon grumbled.

"Zeno is enjoying watching the mister and Hakuryuu go at it though!" the Yellow Dragon, Zeno chuckled.

Yona, the Crimson Dragon herself turned to her group and shook her head. Little Ao, the orange squirrel companion of Seiryuu sat on her shoulder. "It's nothing. I just felt like… Someone was calling to me." She shrugged her shoulders, unknowing just what fate had in store for her…


	2. Chapter 1

"Yoon, where did Jae-ha go?" Princess Yona asked as she was settling down for the night around the campgrounds they had set up a few miles outside of town.

"He said something about checking out the local beauties in town, which probably means he went to the Red Light District." The boy genius replied, shaking his head. "Dumbass better not get himself drugged or anything like last time, I should leave his ass to die if he didn't learn from that."

"Oh you mean he went to that place with all the ladies like Hak did that time?" Yona asked, blinking a bit. "That's where those women of the night are right like back in the Water Tribe? I'd love to meet them once, they sound like the guys have a great time when they go… And Hak and Jae-ha refused to let me go with them that time…" she giggled, obviously too innocent for words.

Yoon sweatdropped. "... Yona, it's best you never find out what that place is like."

* * *

Down the Red Light District there was one whore house called the Stockpot Inn, there four ladies were gathered around Ryokuryuu, pouring him sake.

"Oh sir we're so glad you chose this place to see us." one of the girls, Maya, giggled.

"So handsome!" the other girl, Valiya cheered.

"Usually the men we entertain are old farts, seriously one as beautiful as you must have a girlfriend!" another girl, Crystal, teased.

"Ahhhhh please spend the night with me!" the fourth one, Cia, said as she handed the Green Dragon another cup.

"Ahhh you ladies sure know how to make a man feel at home." Jae-ha smirked, sitting back and enjoying their attention. "It's so hard to believe your business is so quiet with how lovely you all are."

An irritated voice grumbled as Valerie stepped into the room. "So this is where you girls all took off? Sheesh one playboy comes in and you act like he's royalty?" the woman scanned over the man in question as she wrapped her arms over her chest, she wore a flower kimono like the other girls.

Jae-ha was sipping from his cup when the crimson-haired woman entered. He had to do a double take, his eyes widening in fear as he nearly spat out his drink. " ** _Yona?_** Wait, why are you..." the woman before him looked so much like Yona but there were differences, first off her eye color was different and second she was much taller than the princess, in fact only an inch shorter than himself it seemed. Her crimson hair was longer than the princess' but still just as breathtaking.

He didn't finish, realizing the differences between them in contrast with their beautiful red hair, regaining composure and smirking back. "Don't be harsh on them, there's enough of me for everyone. You can join too, if you want of course."

" _Yona?_ My name is Valerie." the woman huffed, turning her head and stomping her foot against the doorway. "For your information pretty boy you're hogging my favorite girls, I don't work here I come here to enjoy the beauties for myself."

"Ohhhh but Valerie we never get a beautiful man here!" Maya complained.

"Come on join us!" Crystal giggled.

"You come here - as a client?" Jae-ha smiled more. "Ahh, yes, I understand. Forgive me please, Miss Valerie, I had no intention of stealing your spotlight. However, since you're a regular here and I'm a rare sight, don't you think you can allow your ladies the pleasure of my company for a bit longer?" He was testing just how far he might push his luck.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? Watch?" Valerie huffed, yet smirked at the thought. "While that might be interesting, to see if your money is where your mouth is and can hold all the liquor these girls can give you, I have my own needs as well." she then sat down at the floor table and grabbed a cup from the table and poured herself a drink. "So let's make this interesting between you and me. First one to pass out does whatever the other wants?"

" _Hmm!_ You're brave." Jae-ha looked her over, realizing that she was attracting him despite trying to keep his cool. This was a bet he couldn't refuse. "I should warn you, I'm not your typical spoiled prince who ran away from his parents' wings to enjoy the big city. But you asked for this, so it's a deal." He poured more alcohol into his cup, to get ready. "Get us more jugs, girls. This will not be a short night."

The girls all looked at each other. "Sir... I would advise against it... Really. Miss Valerie is usually still drinking by the time we all pass out." Crystal warned.

Cia went and brought in 6 more bottles. "Here you both go."

" ** _HA!_** With me no night is ever short!" Valerie laughed as she downed her next cup quickly, pouring the next. "Oh really now? You could have fooled me... By the way, got a name that goes with your drop dead looks or should I just call you droopy eyes?"

Seeing the crimson haired woman down her entire cup like it was nothing slightly shook the Green Dragon's confidence, but he couldn't back out now, so he grinned anyway. He couldn't help but smirk at the nickname as the pirates called him that for years, it was why Hak picking up that nickname for him didn't bother him one bit. "For close friends like drinking buddies, it's Jae-ha. Let us make the night merry." He threw back his head to drink his entire cup at once, too, then set it down on the table, exhaling. " _Oooh yes, that's the stuff... more._ " He poured himself a new cup, and with his free hand reached back to grope one of the girls' breasts.

" _Ahhhhh!_ " Crystal squeaked as she was refilling Valerie's cup right then, seeming to enjoy the groping.

" _Pffft_ , a sissy name to go with a sissy boy." Valerie chuckled, slamming her cup down as she finished it. " _Ah fuck this_." she grabbed the whole bottle and started drinking it down, then smirked and winked at the green dragon. "Think you can match that, Jae-ha?" she grinned.

"I think we're going to need more bottles..." Cia sweatdropped, leaving to get more.

"Not now, honey." Valerie pulled her down by her arm into the crimson haired woman's lap. "Have Valiya get it, I want to partake in your beauty for a minute… After all I haven't gotten a chance since I saved your pretty face." she grinned.

"I sure think I can." Jae-ha grinned back and followed her example, seizing a bottle and drinking it straight, gulp after gulp, tilting his head back to let the liquor pour down his throat. As he did, he kept one eye on Valerie and the girl she seized, while fondling the one in his hand.

"Ooohhh sir, we are so glad you came here..." Crystal purred from his hands.

"Oooohhh he _IS_ more than a talker!" Valerie giggled as she watched Ryokuryuu downed the drink, she loosened Cia's kimono to touch her breasts directly. "Mmmm those knockers are bigger than they looked, no wonder those filthy pirates had their eyes on you…"

"Oh god, how is it that Miss Valerie is more seductive than most of the men in this village?" Maya blushed at the sight.

Valiya came back with several more bottles, she placed them on the table for both guests and smiled. "This will be quite the night."

"You girls tell me, I'm seeing her for the first time." Jae-ha commented at that question, staring hungrily at the pair and licking his lips. "Come over here, closer." He guided the girl he'd been fondling, Crystal, to take a seat on his lap, his hakama pants pitching a tent from his erection. "Someone's got to keep me balanced as I lean back to drink these." He said as he dropped the empty bottle to roll along the floor and reached for the next one, uncorking it and titling his head back once again.

"Oooohhh of course!" Crystal giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmmm the boy likes a challenge I see." Valerie smirked as she opened her next bottle. "I have never met a man that makes a fun drinking buddy, you've gotta show me your village sometime man if they have drunkards that are as lush as you are." she chuckled, downing the bottle while still fondling the girl in her arms.

As Jae-ha put this bottle away, his expression darkened briefly. _"... my village..._ I haven't been there in years." He thought back to the years he spent chained down by the previous Ryokuryuu, holding back his power like it was some kind of curse.

And then, Yona and his fellow dragons came to mind. "And I've found much better drinking buddies on the road, though none can hold as much as me, obviously." And he reached for another bottle, one hand tipping it as he leaned his head back again, the other smacking onto Crystal's butt which made her squeak and then teasing her with his cock through all of their clothes, too early for sex but a taste of what he could offer.

Valerie noticed his change in expression. "Oh really now? Well at least you know where you were born." she chuckled, taking a cup this time for her next drink. "I was born on a ship, my mother died after giving birth to me and my father traveled the seas with his... _business_." her expression turned rather dark just speaking of it. "My beauty did bring him fortune the bastard, and as soon as I could get away from him I left and never looked back." she smiled then at him. "I've yet to find some interesting comrades down the road, thus why I wander the world and enjoy my free life, because nothing is worse to me than someone stealing someone else's freedom."

"Oh poor Miss Valerie..." Valiya started crying. "Everytime she mentions her life when she gets drunk it makes me cry! What kind of father uses his own daughter in human trafficking?!"

"She just saved my life from one of her father's ships…" Cia mentioned with a shiver. "They kidnapped me from my village and were going to sell me in the Kai Empire. But I heard among the guards she's constantly on the run from them, he's always trying to steal her back."

"It sounds like you've lived a rough life... I know how you feel. As soon as I could escape, I ran as fast as my legs could take me and never looked back." Jae-ha answered, holding back the bottle he'd half-drank, giving himself a moment before he'd resume it. "But hey, look at you. You've turned out more than alright, you're a beauty surrounded by more beauties, you won your freedom and can free others through your own strength." He added some flattery in there, too.

Valerie laughed at that one. "And I'm sure you're counting yourself in that one, aren't you pretty boy?" she winked, snickering as she took another drink. "Why does it seem we with the tragic lives are the ones blessed with true beauty?" she leaned in closer. "Maybe it's because we are the ones that can truly appreciate it?"

"I have no idea. I've heard someone call it the way karma works, for everything good in your life, something bad must happen. But it just doesn't add up." Jae-ha commented, then drank again, threw away the bottle, and smiled, his cheeks already reddened by all the liquor he'd absorbed. "... then again, I've never been good at numbers." He also took this chance when his hands were free to feel up Crystal sitting in his lap some more, wrap his fingers around her chin, turn her towards him and kiss her on the lips, while groping and poking her more.

"Well I just say to hell with the numbers and live every day of life like it's your last!" Valerie giggled as she finished her bottle and took the chance to kiss Cia in her arms. Once she pulled back, her face was rather flush due to all the drinking as she went onto the next bottle, watching Jae-Ha kissing Crystal and chuckled. "So is he any good with those lips besides the sweet talking?" she teased.

"Oohhhh I'm sure no one is as good of a kisser as you Valerie." Cia got up from her lap and squealed, hugging her from behind.

Jae-ha let his girl go, smirking as he watched Valerie kiss hers too. All the liquor and foreplay was going to his head and making him really cocky, so he couldn't resist making an offer. "How about you find out for yourself what these lips can do?"

Valerie snickered at that. "Now why would I waste my precious lips on a sweet talking green haired pretty boy when I have all these beauties around me to kiss?" she teased, resting her hand on her chin. "... I think I need one more drink before I decide." she downed one more bottle before inching her way over by him. "Hmmmm damn maybe one more bottle and I could find you as desirable as these girls do, well damn." she teased, but she sure was leaning awfully close to him...

"You sound unconvinced. How about we ask the beauties for their opinion?" Jae-ha replied by leaning back and spreading his arms, though he kept the girl in his lap supported between his legs and cock. "Would I be a waste? Or am I worth a try?" He worded it to not make them have to decide between them, but whether or not they want to see them kiss.

"Damn I bet it would be hot as hell if those two went at it." Maya whispered to Cia.

"Oooohhh I'm sure he's worth it!" Crystal proclaimed, getting up from his lap and joining the other girls.

"It won't hurt to give it a try Miss Valerie." Valiya chipped in.

"Please Miss Valerie we'd love to see it." Cia let go of Valerie from behind and giggled.

"Oh if you girls insist, but I'll only do it because you begged of me so." Valerie laughed as she drank one more cup before running her finger along Jae-Ha's chin. "Mmmm you better count your blessings honey, I don't normally give pretty boys my beauty and charms for free, they usually have to pay just to even partake in my glory." she then closed the distance and slowly met her lips with his.

Jae-ha only had time to smirk before he let her kiss, first receiving it passively but soon kissing back, resting both hands on the table and leaning forward to push back against her. In a way, it was like arm-wrestling, only as a smooching contest - if he leaned far enough to make her back off with the kiss... but then, she wouldn't let that happen so easily, would she?

The women all gathered around in awe of the two kissing, clearly turned on by the smooching contest. "Oooohhh it's too much beauty together!"

Valerie smirked as she wasn't having any of that, with one hand on his face still, her thumbs drawing circles on his cheek as she leaned closer and firmly press her palm against his knee for balance. Valerie usually worked her charms on men fast due to all the times she was used as a prostitute by her father that she knew men turned on fast when she touched them during a kiss, and she had every intention of making Jae-Ha melt under her hands. She pressed into the kiss, her tongue swept across his bottom lip.

Jae-ha flushed a bright red, clearly excited by their smooching, but it only spurred him to action. His tongue came outside to meet Valerie's in battle, dancing between their lips as he licked hers as well, while his hands rose slightly, until they found Valerie's and entwined fingers with her. "Mmmm..." There was something… Familiar in the kiss with her, he couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like he'd done this with this woman before. But he was fairly certain he'd never met this redhead before, maybe it was just because she looked an awful lot like Yona?

The crimson haired woman hummed a bit in satisfaction with his response, her tongue eagerly engaging his as her fingers locked with his own, her hand that was still caressing his cheek moved a bit to intertwine with his green hair. He paced himself, though he purred into the kiss when she brushed his hair and with his other hand, returned the favor, running his fingers through Valerie's red hair. He was catching short breaths between tongue-whips so he could keep kissing for as long as possible.

The girls watching them were almost drooling over the sight, and gasping at how long the two were lasting.

Valerie was surprised how long he did last as she gave another press into the kiss, purring as normally most would give up by now but she did love a challenge. She steadied her breathing as she was determined to overpower him. That was when the Ryokuryuu felt he was starting to weaken, but then got an idea, leaning back suddenly to give Valerie the lead, only to catch her into his arms. They ended up falling over with Jae-Ha landing on his back out of his seat, and Valerie landed up right on top of him, but the sudden drop did cause their smooch to break, much to her disappointment.

"Well damn, guess it's a draw." Valerie giggled, acknowledging their little smooch duel verbally. She then danced her fingers over his cheek. "But I must say you lasted waaayyy longer than most men I've dealt with." she smirked. "Guess you can live up to all that sweet talk after all."

"Why thank you. It's not everyday a beautiful redhead showers me in so much praise." Jae-ha replied smugly. "Sooo since we're already in this position, what happens to our bet? The loser was supposed to do whatever the winner wanted."

"Well seeing as we seem to be at a draw, I'm sure we can come to a conclusion we'll both agree on." Valerie purred seductively as she ground her hips to press her pelvis against his pitched tent between his legs. "After all, I came here for some fun, you came here for some as well, shall we partake in each other's beauty and see who lasts the longest in another way?" she grinned, the alcohol and her lust were a dangerous mix, but she didn't give a damn.

" _Is that a challenge?_ " Jae-ha smirked. "Either way, I can't refuse." And with that, his hands went up to fondle her breasts without any hesitation, while his cock twitched under her pelvis and poked right back.

Valerie grinned at that. "Of course you can't, no man with half a brain would pass someone as gorgeous as I." she flipped her hair before leaning in and planting kisses at his throat. "So show me what you've got." she purred as her teeth grazed his ear.

The girls all looked at each other and slowly backed up, watching from a bit of a distance as they didn't want to disrupt this show at all.

"The pleasure's all mine." Jae-ha replied, sparing one hand to lower his pants and finally release his member. He guided it for Valerie's breasts at first, thrusting in her cleavage and caressing them with both hands at the same time.

The redhead smirked as she loosened her kimono the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor beside them, as she wore nothing underneath that she grinned as she pressed her breasts together against his cock, her hands brushing against his while doing this. "Oooohhh you're just making this too easy for me." she purred, reminding him of their challenge.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to deny the pleasure for the sake of winning. Not to mention stupid." Jae-ha laughed about it, enjoying himself fully and moaning loudly from her excellent titfuck.

"Oooohhhh he's so sure he isn't stupid, I'm going to have to bookmark that one because I'm about to blow your mind away pretty boy." Valerie teased, placing her lips around his member. She immediately started sucking on the head of his cock intensely, she was extra confident due to all the drink she had after all.

"Ooooh, fuuuuuck that's SOOOO good! How many dicks have these lips sucked?" Jae-ha asked between his loud moans.

Valerie giggled as she continued sucking on his member, her tongue dancing up and down the length as her shoulders merely shrugged, as she had long lost count.

The Green Dragon tried to hold on, but he had no strength left. "Just, a bit... _more... OOOOOOOOOH!_ " And he came big time, his cock shooting a fresh load of sperm.

Valerie chuckled as she drank down his seed, smirking as she pulled back. "Awwwww, big boy was all talk after all and couldn't even hold it in from a titty fuck." she teased, winking at him.

"You... should give yourself more credit than that." Jae-ha panted, but then grinned. "Don't count me out yet, though." He added, his cock growing hard before her very eyes.

Valerie grinned wide at that. "Mmmm well seeing as you gave me a handicap as it were, it would only be fair if I returned the favor." she teased, winking at him. "So I'll let you make the next move how you want to put that rod to use on me." she moved back a bit so that she wouldn't be holding him down.

"Hmm, well in that case..." Jae-ha used this moment to disrobe entirely, showing off his body in all his naked splendor, before he pounced on her, getting on top. "How do you feel about anal?" He asked as he lifted both her legs up, then lowered them to the left and right sides of her head, taking aim at her asshole.

Valerie took a look at him before he pounced, smirking at what she saw and then grinned at his sudden strike. "Mmmmm it's been a while since a man dared to take it, but it's usually a fun adventure." she purred. "Also are you just a show off or something? What kind of man fucks a lady with his boots still on?" she teased.

A flash of worry went through his mind when she asked, he knew she didn't know the real reason he kept those on but it still worried him, though he covered it with a confident grin as he answered. "A man who can't waste anymore time on such details when there's a juicy ass begging to be pounded right before his eyes." And with this answer, he slowly thrust into her rear hole, while kissing and sucking on her breasts.

" _Flatter_." Valerie teased as she let out a moan once her ass was taken, moaning from both that and his attention on her breasts. She moved one of her hands to tangle into his hair again, undoing the yellow string that held it into the ponytail.

Jae-ha thrust as far as he could go, until his balls slapped on her pussy. "Fuuuck it girl, you've got one hungry asshole, you could swallow nations at once." He commented and resumed sucking, starting to withdraw and thrust again at a slow speed.

"Mmmmm too bad most men can't hold up to it's standards." Valerie purred, reaching her head towards his forehead and planting a kiss there. "Let's see how you stand against it droopy eyes." she teased to edge him on.

"Let's see indeed." Jae-ha agreed, blushing from her kiss on his forehead and starting to suck her more eagerly, also picking up speed to plow her ass harder and faster.

"Mmmmm yes that's it!" Valerie moaned, but her pussy was starting to get lonely as it was clear from all the liquid spilling out, slowly dripping onto his cock that was plowing through her ass. She groaned as she couldn't help herself, she moved her free hand to stroke her clit to get some relief from the growing pressure there as it was getting hungry for Jae-ha's cock.

"Oooh? Something on your mind?" the Ryokuryuu asked. "Should I bring a friend next time so we can screw both your holes?" He teased.

Her cheeks flushed when she got caught. "Only if he's as cute as you, sweetie." Valerie teased right back, poking his nose with her other finger.

"With my standards, I wouldn't settle for uncouth company... _buuut_ rather than make promises, why don't I let you see him for yourself? Say, maybe tomorrow? You could meet them all and check them all out." Jae-ha suggested, really liking her attitude. Though a part of him wondered why he was so quick to suggest a meeting with their little group. It wasn't like they were there for idle sightseeing but something about this woman intrigued him, and there was this strange urge that he really wanted her to meet Yona…

"Oh really now? So there's more than one hunk among your group?" Valerie's interest was piqued. "Of course someone like you would have to travel with beauty, any adorable girls in your group for you boys to fight over?" she teased, licking her lips at the thought.

"Just one, actually. And we can't help but be attracted to her." Jae-ha said, talking seriously even while cheerfully pumping her ass. "I remember the beginning... I was actually after one of the guys from her group, but then I met her and found myself drawn to her, not realizing what it was. Nowadays, I stopped fighting it because I already know I can't win. And even if I could resist... I don't want to." He paused, wondering why the hell was he telling her all this? He just felt too comfortable around this woman, there must be something about her… He then smirked and added. "Just like I can't resist your beauty, Valerie." And with that, he spared a hand to thrust two fingers into her pussy, fingering her roughly at the same time as his cock pumped her deep and hard.

Valerie couldn't help but take interest in the Ryokuryuu's words. "She sounds like a special woman to captivate so many hearts. Just hearing you speak of her spills the beans how much you all must love her." she teased, mewling as his fingers thrust into her pussy. "So does she enjoy her little harem or are they all too scared to make a move on the girl?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Ehh, it's complicated. You could say we're keeping each other in check so nobody dares make the first move." Jae-ha replied. "She's actually a lot like you... with the same red hair. That's why I called you _'Yona'_ at first, I thought she'd followed me all the way here."

"Awwww that's no fun, you boys could always learn to share her." Valerie mused, but then blinked when he said that. "Huh, and here I thought you were confusing me with Princess Yona, see that's why my hair is red, my father dyed it with berries and chemicals hoping to pass me off as the princess to old leaches that wanted to fuck her, even though I was CLEARLY almost a decade older than her." she huffed when she thought of her earlier life. "Never met the princess myself, but I always assumed someone that special would have to be the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Well, there is no shortage of special people who lack beauty... but she's not lacking, definitely." Jae-Ha added, grinning as he steadily paced his pumping. "Well, if you'll be coming to meet everyone else, you can meet Yona too, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I bet with that red hair she gets mistaken for the Princess too." Valerie giggled as her pussy tightened around his fingers. "But ever since the Princess died most people don't confuse me for her anymore. But I'd love to meet your Yona, she sounds like an intriguing girl." _If only she knew..._

Jae-ha blinked, he had forgotten that most people thought the princess was dead, and in his drunken state almost blurted out otherwise. _"Yeah... she really is one."_ He felt her and added his thumb to press her clit, while pushing his cock as deep as he could into her ass, he was on the verge of cumming himself, his penis shaking ready, but trying to hold on. _"... ughh! Fuck it,_ I'm about to shoot!" He warned.

Pressing her clit must had thrown Valerie over as her pussy exploded all over his fingers. " ** _AAAAHHHHH!"_**

Jae-Ha promptly joined her, shouting and shooting a big load up her ass. " ** _AAAAAAAHHH!_** " He then relaxed briefly, but he withdrew his fingers and sucked her juices off of them, one at a time. " _Mmmmmm_... you're yummy, Valerie."

Valerie smirked at that as the redness returned to her cheeks. "Mmmm glad to see you have decent taste, though I must say you tasted good as well." she giggled.

"Really? Thank you, I'm glad to hear I'm up to your taste standards." Jae-ha smirked back, smug as ever. "But something tells me you're still not satisfied, not until I've given your pussy a proper pounding."

She grinned at that. "Mmmmm of course I'm not satisfied with just that, and I'm still ahead of you by only having one orgasm so far." she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Then I have to step up my game." Jae-ha replied, withdrawing from her asshole and pulling back to give her some space. "Roll over, please." He added with a wink.

"Mmmm you intrigue me, Jae-ha." Valerie purred, rolling onto her stomach.

The Ryokuryuu climbed onto her back, first spreading her legs nicely and sliding balls-deep into her cunt, then reaching forward to fondle her breasts and nibble on her neck. "By the way, did you know they call this position the dragon taming? Probably since the man attacks from behind." He grinned, starting to thrust.

Valerie let out a mewl as he entered her, smirking at him. "Ooohhh, true I have heard it called that before, but no man so far has been able to tame this fiery dragon." she teased with a wink.

"Is that a challenge? Cause it sure sounds like one to me." Jae-ha returned. "Very well, let the taming begin." And he fucked her hard and fast from the start, squeezing and nibbling on her neck, then licking over those spots.

Valerie giggled at his reaction, moaning louder from each thrust. "Ahhh, think you're up to it pretty boy?"

"If I weren't, I'd lose my pretty boy status, and I can't afford that now can I?" the Green Dragon replied, keeping it up, rubbing her nipples with his fingers and then returning to squeezing.

"Mmmm you sure bet you can't!" Valerie moaned once again as he hit a sweet spot. " _Daaaammmnnn_ that's good." she purred.

"Oooh, you like that don't you? In that case..." Jae-ha took notice and aimed to hit that spot over and over again.

" ** _AAAAHHHHHH!_** " Valerie gasped, her inner walls giving his cock a squeeze from the thrust.

"Ah, and now you're getting louder. Sounds like the dragon taming is working." Jae-ha joked, thrusting harder and harder though moaning with her from those squeezes, determined to hold back his next load.

"Ooooohhhh don't count me out yet, pretty boy." Valerie moaned, turning to smirk at him. "Just been a while since I've been with a man that has _SOME_ technique."

"Really now? You must've been starving for a real man, then, well let me feed you some real man meat, Valerie." He teased back, leaning closer to kiss her and squeeze more, his balls slapping on her crotch with each thrust.

The crimson haired woman grinned during the kiss, pressing into it as she curved her head a little, her cunt squeezing his cock even harder as she was approaching her limit.

"MmmmmmMMMMM!" Jae-ha shut his eyes, the squeezes were too much and he felt his orgasm approaching. So he just said _'fuck it'_ and promptly exploded in her pussy, however he kept thrusting hard. That seemed to drive her over her limit as she exploded right along with him at the same time, kissing him deeply as she rode out her orgasm.

" _Mmmmmmmm..._ " Jae-ha let their kiss last, enjoying every second of it. Then, he picked her up, lifting Valerie to a standing position with him so their connected genitals were on full display. "I'm not done yet!" He announced, fucking her standing.

Valerie chuckled as their kiss broke and he announced that. "Mmmmm you better not be, I would be heavily disappointed." she purred.

" _Ooooooohhhh..._ " the four girls got nosebleeds from that sight and nearly fainted.

"Ha ha, look at that." Jae-ha noted their nosebleeds and grinned. "And how will our judges rate this performance?" He asked, pumping Valerie nice and hard.

Valerie giggled. "I think since they're fainting Jae-ha dear from our stunning beauty it must be excellent." she teased between her moans.

"Yes, I think you're right. You know, we could be charging big bucks for this kind of performance." He suggested while bouncing her a little with every thrust.

"Mmmm good point, they better take care of our bill for all the sake as compensation." Valerie giggled between the thrusts. "Though you'll still owe them a few coins for their company before I arrived, I can't completely ruin their business, it's why I brought them here after rescuing them from slave traders, so they can live a better life and earn enough to support themselves."

"O-oh of course Miss Valerie!" Valiya gasped.

"No wonder you're a regular here, you're practically calling all the shots." Jae-ha laughed. "I should stick with you so some of that rubs off on me too."

Valerie giggled, winking at him. "I could show you the ropes... For about 10,000 rin." she teased.

"Is that your regular price or did I just earn your friends discount?" Jae-ha sweatdropped hearing that amount, but couldn't help grinning at the offer.

"Oh a cutie pie like you gets a discount for sure." Valerie giggled at that. "I normally would charge three times that." she teased with a wink.

"And you're well worth it." Jae-ha grinned. "You must be living in a palace built for all that money, then."

"Sadly too many turn down my offer, and the ones that did I used the money on beauties like these." Valerie giggled. "That and I can't help but melt when I visited the Fire Tribe and saw all the sick people that needed assistance." she smiled weakly, looking down. "They needed money for medicine and I gave them what they needed."

"That's very kind of you." Jae-ha said, slowing down his thrusts but not stopping completely, though fucking her even harder. "You and Yona seem to have that in common, she also can't leave these people without aid. And even though that's not my style, I need to be there to protect her." He knew that the people in the Fire Tribe were in poor health and conditions, after all it was there that they became the Happy Hungry Bunch.

Valerie snorted a laugh as her pussy tightened again. "The more I hear of this girl the more I like her, I look forward to meeting her. And I must say you sure do make a sexy look on your face when you speak of protecting her, you _suuuuure_ she's not your girlfriend?" she teased.

"I'm too much of a free spirit, though I'm not denying that I... _like_ her. A lot even." Jae-ha blushed from her teasing. "You're tightening up again." He commented, trying very hard to change the subject. "I bet you want another orgasm, Val." He grunted, he was approaching his limit as well.

"Somebody is dodging…" Valerie noted as she groaned. This time she came first, driving over the edge. " _Ooooooooohhhhh!_ "

" ** _OOooooh fuuuuuck yeeeees!"_** Jae-ha moaned and pumped her full with a second load into her pussy. His legs went weak and he took a few steps to collapse onto the comfy pillows the girls had brought up earlier, acting as Valerie's pillow as she rested on his chest. "I give, after that titfuck from heaven, I just can't keep up with you." Jae-ha admitted defeat as this next round she also matched him, even if he held out maybe a second or two longer.

Valerie giggled as she lay ontop of him. " _Awwww_ already? And here I thought you were _soooo_ determined to tame me." she teased, dancing her fingers on his chest.

"I was, and... that sounds like you want more." Jae-ha chuckled, feeling her cheek. "Well, if you want another round, I'm ready, but this time you'll be the one moving." He said, still hard inside her, but crossing his arms behind his head and relaxing, inviting the redhead to ride him.

Valerie giggled, shaking her head. "Ooohhh my, must I do everything?" she teased, bucking her hips as she began riding him, placing her hands firmly on his chest.

Jae-ha moaned and smirked back at her. "You're too eager to be complaining, beautiful. Your pussy sure seems to be enjoying me."

"Well as I said I've been starving for a decent fuck." Valerie giggled, bouncing eagerly on his member. "Most of the men I've run into lately are worthless. Besides the fact I actually prefer girls, but I don't run into men like you very often, you're the most pleasing cock I've had in a long time."

"Thanks Val, I try. Still, that's a harsh judgment of the men of our country." Jae-ha cocked an eyebrow, moaning and smiling as he let her set the pace completely and enjoy the ride. "Then again, most real men have gone to war and died for it, so the only ones left can't compare." He added darkly.

"Quite true." Valerie agreed, a sad tone in her voice. "King Soo-won has been far too battle hungry compared to King IL, and many of the men have been taken to the capital to become soldiers." she then quickly changed the subject, riding him harder. "But at least a cutie like you avoided that."

"Yes, luckily. It would have been a great loss for the ladies of this country had I been taken as well." Jae-ha agreed, moaning louder as she rode on.

"Yes, and a crime to covet such beauty." Valerie giggled, her pussy giving his dick a squeeze in approval.

"Guilty as charged, eh?" Jae-ha grinned, then moaned louder. "Ooooh Val you're really good at this, you could break bones with the squeeze of your cunt." He stayed hard though, having to work his best to satisfy her.

Valerie giggled at his praise. "Ooooohhh you just sooo can't help the charm can you?" she teased, still bouncing rapidly.

"I would have to be gay to resist you, Valerie." The Green Dragon replied, then shut his eyes. "Fuck it, I'm gonna cum again!" He warned.

"Mmmmm I've convinced some gay men to change Jae-ha." Valerie purred, groaning as she reached her limit right then. _"D-dammit!"_ she groaned as her pussy exploded, causing herself to collapse against his chest.

"Really? You're a real pro _... oh?"_ Jae-ha caught her in his arms when she landed on him. "Eh, you were closer than you wanted to admit. Seems like you really enjoyed riding me, eh?" He grinned and kissed her cheek, groping her butt with both hands.

"Oh hush, the alcohol's just hitting me that's all." Valerie protested, smirking as he groped her ass. "Besides you were close too."

"That's true... I'm barely holding it in." Jae-ha agreed. "So, let's stop holding it back." He said it just as he released that load freely, another wave of sperm flooding her pussy in one big burst. "I did better than last time, at least."

Valerie giggled at that, kissing his cheek. "Ha, I still win." she teased. "But maybe with more training you could last longer."

"Maybe. I bet if you trained me, I could last for hours without rest." Jae-ha laughed. "But look at that, we've started this arguing who should occupy our pretty ladies, and instead we managed to hog each other this long. Let's invite them to join us, shall we?"

"Oh right." Valerie snapped to, then turned... To see the four girls had fainted merely from how amazing the show was for them. "... If we can wake them up that is." she sweatdropped. "I guess our combined beauty was too much for them to handle."

"I guess it was, yeah." Jae-ha sweatdropped too. "Do they usually faint by the time you're done for the night?"

"Yes, but usually after I indulged in at least three of them, it isn't too rare for the fourth that's pouring the sake to faint after the show." Valerie shrugged her shoulders.

The Ryokuryuu chuckled. "You're amazing, you know. I've never met a woman like you before... this really is my lucky day."

"Such the flatterer, I must say you're the most amusing man I've ever met, I can't wait to meet your little group tomorrow." Valerie purred.

"They're all interesting guys. Obviously, I'm the manliest and most handsome of them all, but they're not dragging me down." Jae-ha couldn't help boasting at that point.

The crimson haired woman chuckled as she got up slowly, then blinked as she heard a crash near the front door. "What the hell?" she slipped her kimono on just before someone crashed in.

" ** _LET ME IN JERKS I'M HERE TO PICK UP A DUMBASS FOR HIS OWN GOOD!_** " Yoon came into the building growling, pushing past the few females that tried to block the entrance. "And mess with me and the guy with the mask will cut you down!" he then turned to the Blue Dragon. "You're sure you saw him here Shin-ah?"

Shin-ah didn't say a word in response, but nodded, walking inside with his sword held steady in both hands. Then he freed one hand and pointed ahead, right at the Ryokuryuu.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys doing in here? Were you following me?" Jae-ha couldn't believe they showed up. He snatched his robes from nearby, dressing in a hurry.

"There you are you dumbass!" Yoon scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yona's been worried sick over you with how long you've been gone and wanted to come find you herself! Luckily I talked her into just letting me take Shin-ah with me and come drag your ass back! You're lucky Lightning Beast didn't come with me or he'd beat you within an inch of your life for worrying her!"

"Friends of yours?" Valerie asked with a chuckle.

 _"Yup."_ Jae-ha winked to her, then stood up as he closed his robes. "Alright already, if you insist, I'm going. But know that you've ruined my evening, all these ladies can attest to how good it was, but you're pulling me away before we've finished, you know."

Shin-ah just stared at him in silence, like he wasn't buying any of it. Whether or not he understood what the Green Dragon was doing here was another matter, though.

"Like I really give a damn about you being a pervert as usual." Yoon said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Now, now Jae-ha, before you boys go you have to introduce me to the cuties here." Valerie giggled and strolled over, smirking as she approached Shin-ah. "What's with the mask sweetie?"

The Seiryuu turned to look at her but didn't answer a word. So the Ryokuryuu explained for him. "Shin-ah wears that mask because he's a bit shy." He quickly lied, after all while he felt he could trust Valerie for some reason the secrets of the Four Dragon Warrior's powers weren't something to just blurt out. "Which is a great shame, because he's hiding a really pretty face, especially with his beautiful eyes." He then looked to the boy genius and introduced him. "And that's Yoon. He's pretty much the mom of our group." He summed up in one sentence.

An anger vein popped on Yoon's forehead. " ** _I AM NOT YOUR MOM!_** "

"Well then stop coming to take me home, I can take care of myself just fine. And Yona shouldn't worry about me, after all, nobody can catch me, remember?" He flashed a grin at Yoon, enjoying his angry reaction.

"Really now?" Valerie asked, smirking slightly. "Sooo do those pretty eyes bewitch whoever sees them? Ooohh now you have me curious can't I take a look sweetie?" she giggled and leaned closer to the Blue Dragon, reaching almost to grab his mask.

Shin-ah shook his head and took a step back from the redhead. His pet squirrel, Ao, popped up on his shoulder and he spared one hand to pet it.

" ** _AWWWWWWW!_** " Valerie's eyes turned into hearts at the sight of Ao. " **THAT'S THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE SQUIRREL I'VE EVER SEEN! WHAT'S HER NAME?!** "

Shin-ah had to point at Ao first, waiting a while before he finally said it. _"... Ao..."_

"Oh! He spoke!" Valerie giggled. "You have a cute voice but you're so shy. Awww you make me want to hug you so much." she reached to pet Ao a bit, who purred a happy noise as she did. "You take good care of her, I can see why she's so attached to you."

Yoon sweatdropped at Valerie's reaction, then turned to glare at Jae-ha again. "Remember what happened the _LAST_ time you were in the Red Light District and you got drugged? Yona's scared to death it could happen to you again or did you forget how she found you writhing in pain in the street?"

" _Don't... remind me._ " Jae-ha flushed, not so much because of that but suddenly feeling all the liquor he drank coming back to him. "That's one more reason why I'd want to come here and drink till I forget that ever happened."

"Yeah whatever, it would be smarter to avoid having it happen again droopy eyes." Yoon grumbled. "Now let's get the hell out of here already."

"You... can't make me..." Jae-ha sounded stubborn, however at this point, Shin-ah had had enough - he let Valerie hold onto Ao and took off his mask briefly, to paralyze the Ryokuryuu with his dragon eye. " _Aaaahhh... not... fair_."

And once he fell over, the Seiryuu put his mask back on, then went to pick him up and sling over his shoulder. "Let's go back before Yona starts worrying about us too." He told Yoon, revealing what was his main concern. He looked at Valerie and said apologetically. "I'm sorry for this, miss, but we can't let him stay."

Yoon backed up a bit from the Blue Dragon with his eyes wide. "... Remind me never to get on your bad side, Shin-ah." he muttered.

Valerie was still awestruck when she saw Shin-ah's eyes. "... Wow, he wasn't kidding that you had beautiful eyes."

" _Pukkyyuuu!_ " Ao squealed as she jumped back onto Seiryuu's shoulder.

"Anyway how much does the dumbass owe you and can we settle this easily?" Yoon asked, grumbling as he reached for his change purse.

"Oh, I don't work here." Valerie shook her head. "I was a customer too and we just kind of ran into each other. I'll take care of his bill." she smiled softly.

"You're a customer at a place like this?" Yoon sweatdropped. _"... The people that pervert meets..."_

"Awwwww don't be like that cutie, I'm sure you'd have fun too." The redhead winked.

Yoon just glared back at her. "Sorry lady, but I'm saving what little coin I have left from this journey for a dumbass priest that's constantly half dead when I'm not around, the moron's lost without me." he shot her down right away, walking out with the Blue Dragon.

"Thank you. For the bill." Shin-ah picked up on Valerie's offer, not to leave her hanging - and to not let Jae-Ha drag them any further into debt than he already did. " _Goodbye_." He then followed the boy genius and left the premises, Ao was waving at her at they left.

Valerie smiled as she watched them leave. "Huh... They sure seem like an interesting bunch... And history sure has a strange sense of humor with how it repeats itself, we're just as compatible as they were even though his heart already belongs to her… That's ok, I'm fine with that. Though he's just as much of a flirt as I thought he'd be." She took note through the window which direction they went in. " _So that really was Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu… But who was the boy? In a way I want to follow them but I've waited this long to find the Crimson Dragon, one more day won't hurt to finally see her…_ "


End file.
